space_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Features
Space Haven Features Space Haven has all sorts of features that come along with the game, said features are listed below with pictures to guide the way. Survive your own way. Choose to act like a pirate, slave trader, alien hunter or a force for good. Want to be a pirate and attack and steal from anyone you meet? Maybe you want to be a slave trader and capture crew members from other factions and sell them on the market? You could be a notorious alien hunter, fighting aliens aboard derelict ships and scavenging their meat. Or perhaps you're the good guy fighting pirates and helping civilians? Space Haven aims to give you the freedom to role play.' ' * Customize - Complete freedom to build a spaceship or station of your own desire. Place every piece of ship hull, wall, door and facility wherever you want. * Functional - All facilities serve a purpose. Crew members will sleep in beds, use toilets, be disturbed by a noisy room and praise you for an arcade machine. A functional spaceship can be built tile-by tile, giving you the opportunity to shape a spaceship of your own desire. It can be symmetric and streamlined, or an asymmetrical whimsical looking thing. It does not have to look like a conventional spaceship depicted in sci-fi literature, you are free to design your own, the choice is yours! Tile-based gas system simulates various gases, temperature and crew comfort on your spaceship. * Oxygen and CO2 - Keep optimal Oxygen and CO2 levels by building life support modules for your crew members. * Hazardous gases - Certain facilities and explosions can release hazardous gases. Build scrubbers to purify the air. * Temperature and power - Build thermal regulators to maintain an ideal temperature for your crew. Build power nodes and set up power distribution throughout the ship. * Comfort - Building a bed right next to the ship core will disturb sleep. Design your ship for crew comfort. The isometric tile-based gas system simulates various gases, temperature and crew comfort on your spaceship. Humans, plants and facilities react to the conditions surrounding them, giving meaning to how you design your ship and the living conditions you create. Secure facilities, optimize crew survival and well-being, but also think of possible future accidents and chaos generated from crew combat or environmental hazards. * Skills and traits - Every crew member has their own set of skills and traits. A wimp might get scared shooting a gun, while an iron-stomach can eat anything unaffected. * Mood - A happy crew member needs food, sleep, comfort, safety and friends. Take something away and their mood will be affected. * Conditions - Crew members might feel adventurous, suffer from starvation, feel unhygienic, or they simply ate too much. Various conditions affect how they feel. * Mental breaks - When the stress is too much for a crew member they may suffer a mental break. Some will vent themselves out of the air lock, while others might start a fight. In Space Haven characters aren't mere robots. The game simulates needs, moods, health and skills of your crew members and they develop relationships with each other. Their past life occupation and hobbies will affect their skills and know-how, and they have both positive and negative traits. Witness joyful moments, depression, and drama surrounding different crew members as you journey onward seeking a new home. * Away missions - Equip your crew members and organize away teams to explore derelict ships or visit stations or spaceships of other factions. * Draft - Draft and move your crew members to attack enemies and save their friends. * Inventory - Each crew member has their own unique inventory. Equip them with pistols, rifles, grenades and more. Equip your crew with space suits and weapons and organize away teams to explore derelict ships and stations. Explore and salvage resources and items; find activated cryopods with someone frozen inside. Visit spaceships or stations of other factions and find data logs telling stories of past spacefarers searching for a new home. Under Development Navigation Home Community Other Useful Links Official website Official Discord server Steam page GOG page